Cloverstar's Destiny
by Cloversplash of ThunderClan
Summary: Cloverstar is the current leader of Squirrelclan, and is going through her everyday routines, but tension is rising in all the clans. Will she be able to face the other clans and remain the strongest in the forest?
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**_SQUIRRELCLAN_**

**LEADER** Cloverstar - calico she-cat with bright green eyes (formally Cloversplash).

**DEPUTY** Gooseberry - blue-gray tom with blue eyes.

**MEDICINE** **CAT** Moonshine - black she-cat with white belly and white moon shaped patch on left eye and blue eyes.

APPRENTICE, Fawnpaw

**WARRIORS** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Sneezenose - white tom with orange tail, ears paws and muzzle and blue eyes.

APPRENTICE, Lilypaw

Rowanscar - light red-brown tom with blue eyes and long pink scar across face.

Darkshadow - dark brown she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Nettleleaf - big black she-cat with green eyes .

APPRENTICE, Berrypaw

Fernshade - prickly dark gray she-cat with black stripes and dark green eyes.

APPRENTICE, Shadowpaw

Harespring - lithe snow-white tom with amber eyes.

Owltalon - white tom with tiny gray tufts of fur and round blue eyes.

Honeyriver - golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Dovesong - blue-gray she-cat with bright green eyes.

APPRENTICE, Marigoldpaw

Hailstorm - molted gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes.

Ravenflight - black tom with amber eyes.

Maplefoot - dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Russetstorm - dark red tom with icy blue eyes.

Yellowbird - golden tom with blue eyes.

Brambleberry - brown tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes.

ustcloud - pale brown tom with amber eyes.

Turtletail - light brown tom with dark brown spots and half a tail and green eyes.

**APPRENTICES**

Fawnpaw - light brown tom with a short stubby tail and amber eyes.

Shadowpaw - dark gray tom with sapphire eyes.

Lilypaw - fluffy white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye.

Berrypaw - light cream coloured tom with blue eyes.

Marigoldpaw - gentle white she-cat with light orange patches and pale green eyes.

**QUEENS** (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Cloverstar - calico she-cat with bright green eyes (mother of Foxkit, red she-kit with white paws, belly and tail tip and icy blue eyes, Badgerkit, black tom with large white stripe down muzzle and green eyes, and Wolfkit, fluffy gray she-kit with light brown paws, belly and muzzle and amber eyes).

Petalstorm - small gray and white she-cat with amber eyes and small pink nose (mother of Robinkit, dark brown she-kit with red belly and green eyes, and Streamkit, silver she-kit with light sparkly blue eyes).

Dawnflower - dark sandy coloured she-cat with light blue eyes (mother of Duskkit, pale ginger tom with light blue eyes).

Winddapple - silver dappled she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Softkit, fluffy white she-kit with soft silver paws, tail, ears and face with blue eyes, Mintkit, light brown she-kit with silver spots and dark green eyes, Silverkit, sleek silver she-kit with blue eyes, Sweetkit, light brown she-kit with dark brown patches and green eyes, Lionkit, fluffy golden tom with dark ginger ears, paws and tail and amber eyes).

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Speckledflight - old silver-gray she-cat with black spots.

Mouse-ear - Dark brown tom with a graying muzzle and amber eyes.

* * *

**_VOLECLAN_**

**LEADER** Willowstar - white fluffy she-cat with lilac paws, muzzle, tail, ears and light blue eyes (formally Willowfrost and a kittypet)

APPRENTICE, Riverpaw

**DEPUTY** Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat with lighter stripes and dark blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT ** Meadowbreeze - sandy coloured she-cat with icy blue eyes.

APPRENTICE, Hollypaw

**WARRIORS** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Littlesnow - small white tom with green eyes.

Splashheart - white she-cat with silver and orange spots and blue eyes.

Lynxstep - large light brown tom with long tufts of fur on ears and cheeks and amber eyes.

APPRENTICE, Featherpaw

Pebblenose - dark brown tom with a silver nose and green eyes.

APPRENTICE, Mosspaw

Rosethorn - dark brown she-cat with a pink nose and green eyes.

APPRENTICE, Mistpaw

Rockfoot - dark gray tom with black patches and amber eyes.

Oakleaf - brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Ottersplash - dark brown and gray tom with blue eyes.

APPRENTICE, Shellpaw

Waveheart - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Hawkwing - dark brown tabby tom with white belly and paws and icy blue eyes.

Mudwhisker - brown she-cat with sleek fur and amber eyes.

Rushtail - gray tom with silver stripes and rings around fluffy tail and blue eyes.

Flameclaw - dark orange tom with bright green eyes and long front claws.

Lilacfur - light creamy white she-cat with lilac gray ears, tail, face and feet and white paws and icy blue eyes.

**APPRENTICES**

Hollypaw - black tom with green eyes.

Riverpaw - small fluffy blue-gray tom with blue eyes.

Mosspaw - dark brown tom with green eyes.

Mistpaw - silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Featherpaw - white she-cat with silver stripes and icy blue eyes.

Shellpaw - white she-cat with pale yellow patches and small pink nose and amber eyes.

**QUEENS** (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Coralfur - light brown she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Shimmerkit, silver she-kit with green eyes, Spottedkit, silver she-kit with small black spots and blue eyes, and Icekit, white tom with icy blue eyes).

Reedtail - black she-cat with green eyes (mother of Troutkit, dark gray tom with blue eyes, Salmonkit, light brown she-kit with a pink nose and amber eyes, Eelkit, black tom with blue eyes, and Frogkit, dark brown she-kit with small black spots on back and green eyes).

Silentsong - black she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Poolkit, light blue-gray she-kit with blue eyes, and Fishkit, dark blue-gray tom with blue eyes).

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Fishtail - silver she-cat with white ears, muzzle and paws and blue eyes.

Stargazer - blind light gray tom with blue-gray eyes, former medicine cat.

Graystone - gray she-cat with green eyes.

* * *

_**LIZARDCLAN**_

**LEADER** Hawkstar - dark brown she-cat with bright green eyes (formally Hawkeyes).

**DEPUTY** Shroomclaw - red-brown tom with white chest, paws and spots on lower back and green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT **Dragonheart - sleek black tom with amber eyes.

**WARRIORS** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Fuzzynose - fluffy long haired gray tom with blue eyes.

Dewsplash - blue-gray she-cat with white spots on back and ears and blue eyes.

Thorntooth - light brown tom with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE, Ivypaw

Toadleap - dark brown tom with black spots on back and green eyes.

Swanheart - white she-cat with black nose and amber eyes.

APPRENTICE, Spiritpaw

Darkflame - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE, Fallpaw

Panthertail - large black she-cat with white tail tip and green eyes.

APPRENTICE, Thunderpaw

Dreamcloud - white she-cat with blue eyes.

Venomear - dark gray tom with snake tooth scars on ear, dark blue eyes.

APPRENTICE, Snakepaw

Spiderfang - dark gray tom with amber eyes with black flecks.

APPRENTICE, Beetlepaw

Emberflame - small red tom with green eyes

Crowfrost - black she-cat with one white paw and icy blue eyes.

Numbfoot - light brown tom with dark brown patches and a lifeless front paw and green eyes.

Poppycloud - white she-cat with black spots and ears, tail and feet and bright blue eyes.

Snowbird - white she-cat with blueish green eyes.

**APPRENTICES**

Ivypaw - white she-cat with silver-grey spots and green eyes.

Thunderpaw - dark grey tom with blue eyes.

Snakepaw - black tom with thin grey stripes and blue eyes.

Fallpaw - sandy coloured she-cat with amber eyes.

Beetlepaw - small sleek black tom with blue eyes.

Spiritpaw - white she-cat with pale green eyes.

**QUEENS** (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Spottedfire - red she-cat with dark brown spots down flank and green eyes (mother of Beekit, sandy coloured she-kit with light gray stripes and blue eyes, Waspkit, gray tom with darker stripes and green eyes).

Cherrynose - dark brown she-cat with small pink nose and green eyes (Mother of Nutkit, brown tabby tom with green eyes, Dapplekit, soft gray dappled she-kit with light icy blue eyes and Smokekit, dark gray tom with amber eyes).

Briarshade - silver-gray she-cat with white patches and speckles and icy blue eyes (mother of Tigerkit, dark brown tom with broad shoulders and black stripes covering body and white belly, paws and tail tip with amber eyes, Brindlekit, gentle silver brindled tabby she-kit with blue eyes, Nightkit, black she-kit with dark blue eyes, Pepperkit, dark red she-kit with green eyes).

Applefrost - light brown she-cat with pale green eyes (mother of Wildkit, dusty brown she-kit with spiky fur that sticks up and green eyes, and Crystalkit, white she-kit with silver tipped fur and sparkly lavender eyes).

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Leafbreeze - brown tabby she-cat with gray tufts (from age) with green eyes.

Pearnose - light cream coloured tom with pink pear shaped nose and green eyes.


	2. Prologue

Cloverkit woke in the nursery. She could feel her sister Maplekit beside her as she moved to get closer to their mother, Olivewhisker. She was almost six moons old, and Olivewhisker told had told them to expect their apprentice ceremony anyday now. Cloverkit wondered who her mentor would be, there was so many good warriors, like Bumblewing, her father. Her was a very important cat, she knew because he always ate with Redstar and always lead the patrols. She wanted to be just like him.

"Maplekit, come explore with me" she mewed to her sister.

"What?" Maplekit opened one eye.

"Explore?" Cloverkit asked again, and as if almost at once, Maplekit leaped up from her nest and followed Cloverkit out of the nursery. "Let's go to the Hightree" Cloverkit suggested. They soon got to the Hightree, and Cloverkit knew that it was where Redstar sat to summon the clan together for a clan meeting.

"Someday, when I'm leader, I'm going to sit up there" meowed Maplekit.

"If you're the leader, can I be your deputy?" Asked Cloverkit.

"Of course silly, who else would I choose?" Responded Maplekit. Together they played until they saw Bumblewing emerge from the warriors den, with Clawear, Torntail and Gooseberry, the newest Squirrrelclan warrior, behind him. Of course! Thought Cloverkit. This must be the dawn patrol. Without waiting for Maplekit, she hurried towards her father. She knew Maplekit was following her, because she felt her warm breath on her tail.

"Bumblewing, wait!" Called Cloverkit.

"Can we come with you?" Asked Maplekit.

"When you're apprentices, but you're only kits right now, it's too dangerous, stay in the camp where your mother can watch you" replied Bumblewing. Even though his words were kind, his tone was final and Cloverkit sensed that he wouldn't change his mind. He never did when he set his mind on it.

He left and the kits watched their father until his tail tip disappeared over the tunnel where the entrance to the camp was.

"Let's go to the warriors den" meowed Maplekit, her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"But..." Cloverkit never finished her objection, Bumblewing had told them to stay in camp, and the warriors den was still in the camp. "Okay," She could feel her paws tingling with excitement. They had never been allowed to go in the warriors den before, but it was too irresistible to wait any longer. They turned and ran toward the holly bush where the warriors made their den. Slowly, they crept into the den, and at first, Cloverkit thought that the den was completely empty, until she trod on the tail of Mouse-ear.

"Oww, watch where you're going!" He snapped. Then fell back into sleep without realizing that the kits were there.

They kept going, making a game of 'which warrior is which' pausing to guess the names of each sleeping warrior until finally, Leapardstorm, perhaps the oldest warrior in the den woke and looked straight at the kits. Cloverkit froze, and felt Mapplekit stiffen beside her aswell.

"Well, well, look who it is. Not even apprentices yet and already making nests for themselves in the warriors den" meowed Leopardstorm. She blinked at the kits a moment longer before adding, "Come, Olivewhisker might be looking for you. The warriors den is for warriors only. It's for sleeping, not for games, when you're warriors, you'll be here." Then led them out and back into the nursery.

"Cloverpaw, Maplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Asked Redstar.

Cloverpaw looked straight at her leader, her eyes sparkling. "I do," she promised.

Maplepaw echoed her, her voice strong and meaningful. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names: Cloverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cloversplash. Starclan honours your spirit and your loyalty, and we we welcome you as a full warrior of Squirrelclan." Redstar steped foward and rested his muzzle on Cloversplash's head, and she licked his shoulder politely then padded away to join her clan. Cloversplash watched as her sister became a warrior, a proud glint in her eyes, not only for herself, but for her sister and get clan aswell.

"Maplepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Maplefoot. Starclan honours your thoughtfulness and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Squirrelclan." Redstar then went over once again to touch the new warrior's head, and received a polite lick on the shoulder before Maplefoot left to join her sister. They were warriors now, and it seemed like forever since Cloversplash and Maplefoot were kits, exploring the warriors den. Now, all she wanted to do was sleep, but she knew that all new warriors must keep a silent vigil on the night that they were made warriors. So much had changed since they were kits, Leopardstorm, Torntail and Clawear had all died of greencough, and Bumblewing died as deputy in his sleep, killed by Sunstorm in his ambition to become deputy then leader. Thankfully, he was found out and exiled, and patrols had reported that twolegs had captured him and had turned him into a kittypet. Cloversplash never stopped grieving for her father, and it didn't help when Olivewhisker died when a monster hit her. But she knew that her parents were up in silverpelt, watching as their daughters became warriors at last. I won't let you down, she promised.


	3. Chapter 1: The Ceremony

"Then from this moment on, you will be known as Owltalon. Starclan honours your friendship and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Squirrelclan".

"Owltalon, Owltalon, Owltalon!"

Cloverstar could hear the loud cheering of cats for their clanmate, as he became a warrior. Harespring, Owltalon's mentor, was not amongst those who cheered, but held his head high and his gaze gave away his pride.

Cloverstar was so heavy with kits that she only left her den when performing ceremonies and making important decisions. The rest of the time, she spent in her den closely guarded by Rowanscar, her mate. Nowadays, he barely left her side in case the kits came. It would be any day now. Today was one of the days of which she was allowed to leave her den for some air, because Owlpaw, now Owltalon, had finally completed his training and became a warrior to be proud of. Her thoughts were put to the back of her head when Rowanscar gently nosed her forward to her den. She stifled a hiss, she loves Rowanclaw, but he was too protective. Instead, she let out a purr and thrusted her muzzle against his. He would be a good father.

As she entered her den, she felt a slight movement in her belly and grunted when it continued stronger each time.

"Are you okay?" Rowanscar meowed, he had followed her in. She appreciated it. "Do you want me to fetch you anything? Do you think the kits are coming? Do you want me to get Moonshine?"

Cloverstar struggled to answer his flurry of questions. She did not want to bother Moonshine, not yet. She was Rowanscar's sister and her trusted medicine cat.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

She stopped to admire her mate. To her, he was the best warrior in the clan. Instead of wrecking Rowanscar's face, his scar reminded her of his courage and loyalty, and brightened his dark sapphire blue eyes. He had gotten his scar as an apprentice, when he was out on a border patrol with his mentor, Mouse-ear. They had found and attacked a badger that had strayed from Windclan's territory into theirs and sent it fleeing to the moor. When Mouse-ear had fallen unconscious due to a hard blow to the head from the badger, Rowanscar had defeated it single pawed and and earned his warrior name.

She settled into her nest that was freshly lined with feathers, and saw that one of the apprentices had brought her a shrew. She ate it in swift famished bites and turned to curl up and sleep. As she settled in, she felt Rownscar shift beside her and lay down next to her, purring quietly, and rasping his rough tongue gently over her ears. The calming rhythm was the last thing she felt as she gently fell asleep.

"Cloverstar, it is almost time, and I just wanted to say that I am proud of you" the familiar scent forced Cloverstar's eyes open. She was dreaming. Her warrior ancestors had come to her. She recognized the Starclan cat who had spoke at once.

"Olivewhisker!" She meowed "You're here!" She wanted to sqeal like a kit. Olivewhisker was her mother, and had died when a monster hit her when she strayed onto the thunderpath while chasing a squirrel. She hadn't seen her since her leadership ceremony at the moonpool, and she missed her dearly.

"I am so proud of you" Olivewhisker repeated. "And I miss you".

"I miss you too".

"You are awaking, so I shall leave now, but I will never be far away". Olivewhisker meowed, and touched noses with her daughter. Cloverstar saw her shape blurring, and winced as her stomache tightened, and woke up suddenly. She was having her kits!


	4. Chapter 2: The Kits

Her leg spazed in the pain, and hit Rowanscar.

"Whazzit?" He meowed sleepily, the blinked in new energy as he saw his mate panting hard and struggling not to yowl in pain.

"I'll get Moonshine" He promised. He left so swiftly that she felt dizzy. She knew kitting hurt, but never really thought about it. This was worse than she ever imagined.

"These kits better be worth it" she muttered darkly, under her breath.

"Of course they will," the newcomer surprised Cloverstar. It was Moonshine. "I left Rowanscar outside, so we could have some space". Meowed Moonshine. Cloverstar's only response was another spasm of pain and a yowl.

"Fawnpaw, fetch me some moss soaked in water and a large stick please". Moonshine was busy with her apprentice, Fawnpaw. He had only been an apprentice for three moons and this would be the first kitting that he would attend. "Then you can get some borage to help her milk come when the kits are here". With a tiny nod, he was off.

When Fawnpaw returned, he put the stick beside her head and bent down with the dripping moss so that Cloverstar could drink, she lapped at it thirstily and fell back down when she felt the pain again. Moonshine pushed the stick closer to it and Cloverstar bite down on it hard.

She could barely hear Moonshine when she spoke again, due to the fact that now she was in so much pain.

"You have to push now, the first one's coming".

"Can't..." She managed to grunt out.

"Yes you can, you're halfway there, come on". Her words gave her new energy, and a moment later, she relaxed as the first kit was born. "It's a she-kit" Moonshine announced. "Fawnpaw, come and lick the kit so she warms up. The second one is coming, it's time to push again". Her second born was a tom, followed shortly after by another she-kit.

"They're beautiful" Cloverstar purred as each one came and struggled to get the closest to her belly.

"Eat these, they're borage, and will help your milk to come," Moonshine watched as Cloverstar lapped up the leaves, then meowed "we'll leave now, I'll tell Rowanscar to come in". She finished with a purr "they're strong, healthy kits, just what the clan needs". Then left without another word, followed closely by Fawnpaw. A moment later, Rowanscar entered, his gaze filled with pure joy and pride.

"You have two daughters and a son". Cloverstar announced happily.

"They're perfect" he answered. "What shall we name them?"

"I'd like to call this one Foxkit, and the tom Badgerkit" she meowed happily, her sleepiness gone. "Because of her russet pelt and the tom's black pelt and white stripe".

"Those are great names" replied Rowanscar, "can we call her Wolfkit then?" Gestured to the fluffy grey she-kit with his muzzle. The kit jumped at his touch, then shifted towards him. Rowanscar purred in delight.

"Of course," Cloverstar suddenly felt very tired, and fell into sleep once more.


	5. Chapter 3: The Elder's Tale

It was a couple moons later, and Cloverstar had returned to her full duties and the kits had been moved into the nursery after a moon. A queen, Dawnflower, had agreed to nurse them since she only had one kit and plenty of milk to spare. After seeing to the patrols with Gooseberry, she headed towards the nursery. After a couple of paw steps, three fluffy shapes came and bowled her over, and was squirming under the tide of kits. After an fairly difficult struggle, Cloverstar was finally able to push them off and straighten yourself up. Her three kits had come to greet her, and out of the cornor of her eye she saw Rowanscar sitting a while away, licking his fur where it stood up the wrong way. She guessed that he had had the same welcoming.

"Cloverstar!" Foxkit mewed "you came to see us!"

"Can we be apprentices now? Can Rowanscar be my mentor?" Asked Badgerkit, her only tom in her litter.

"No my sweets, you're not six moons old yet, but you won't have to wait much longer. And I'll decide who your mentors will be, but it probobly won't be Rowanscar, it's not the best for cats to mentor their kin." Cloverstar meowed in response. Badgerkit looked slightly crestfallen, then brightened up and scampered away to surprise attack his younger sister Wolfkit and start a game of moss ball. Duskkit watched from the nursery. He was Foxkit, Badgerkit and Wolfkit's adopted brother and even though he was almost an apprentice, he enjoyed watching the younger cats playing and always volunteered to watch them while his mother slept.

"Duskkit, come help me take the moss ball from Foxkit and Wolfkit, they won't let me have it"

Badgerkit meowed.

"Okay, we'll be a team against them, and we'll be the strongest ever!" Duskkit answered, and leaped for Wolfkit while Badgerkit took the ball of moss and held off Foxkit.

"Hey, that's not fair! You're bigger than us!" meowed Foxkit.

"Size does not mean strength, dear Foxkit" Rowanscar had padded up to her and licked her fiercely between the ears.

"Stop!" She squealed, then added "will you teach us a battle move?"

"Yes!" Badgerkit and Duskkit added together.

"Please!" Added Wolfkit excitedly.

"You're not old enough, but I'll teach you the hunter's crouch instead." Answered Rowanscar.

While Rowanscar was busy with the kits, Cloverstar decided to check on the elders. As she entered the honeysuckle bush that was the entrance, she saw Lilypaw emerge, holding moss soaked in mousebile on a stick between her teeth. She must have been searching the elders for ticks, thought Cloverstar. She flicked her tail in greeting and entered the elders den. As she entered, she heared Speckaledflight meowing.

"Young'uns these days don't know what hardship is. Now, back in my day, battles where fiercer and the warriors wouldn't hold back and claw. You see this nick in my ear, that came from Snailstar himself, before he became leader of Lizardclan. He died as he lived, defending borders, but he wasn't all that bright, he never knew I had crossed the border and that it was me as an apprentice who had put the rotting crow-food in his den. Ahh, those were the days". Finished Speckledflight, Cloverstar knew the other apprentices must be lapping up her stories like fresh twoleg milk.

"You really did that?" Asked Berrypaw.

"Wow, you're so brave," added Shadowpaw.

"Was Snailstar the leader of Lizardclan before Hawkstar?" Asked Marigoldpaw.

"Yes, she was his deputy when he died. She was only a new warrior when she was appointed deputy, and a moon later Snailstar died. The forest had never seen a younger leader at the time." Replied Mouse-ear, another elder.

"But isn't Cloverstar and Willowstar younger than her?" Asked Lilypaw, whom had returned to hear the end of the story.

"Yes, Hawkstar certainly isn't the youngest anymore" Cloverstar joked. Every cat turned to face her. She guessed that they hadn't seen her come in. "Though she isn't that old either" she added more seriously.

"We're the best clan!" Meowed Berrypaw.

"Yeah, Lizardclan and Voleclan will never be as strong as us" added Lilypaw.

That was true, Cloverstar thought. They had just won a fierce battle between Squirrelclan and Lizardclan and since then no cat has dared to step foot across their borders. There were three clans in the forest, Squirrelclan, Voleclan and Lizardclan, and Squirrelclan shared borders with both clans. While Squirrelclan has it's territory in the woods, Voleclan shares a border with them on the left side. The border is the river that cuts across their own territory and the Lizardclan border is where the thick woodland ends and starts with thick pine trees and marshy grounds.

As Cloverstar was padding out of the den, she heared Mouse-ear asking Lilypaw how old Duskkit is, and heared Lilypaw's muffled reply.

"Six moons" meowed Lilypaw.

"Six moons?" Repeated Cloverstar "are you sure? We'll be having his apprentice ceremony at sundown tomorrow then" then left the den towards the nursery to tell Duskkit and Dawnflower the news.


	6. Chapter 4: The Gathering

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneth the Hightree for a clan meeting" as Cloverstar yowled the familiar call, she saw cats emerge from their dens excitedly whispering to each other. No doubt Duskkit and the other kits had spread the news already.

"Duskkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Duskpaw. Your mentor will be Harespring. I hope Harespring will pass down all he knows on to you." She paused and then continued, now looking directly at Harespring. "Harespring, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Darkshadow and have shown yourself to be a fast and loyal warrior. You will be the mentor of Duskpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Cloverstar watched as Harespring touched noses with Duskpaw, and the clan started greeting the newest apprentice by calling out his name.

"Duskpaw, Duskpaw!" Meowed all the cats beneth her, and saw that her own three kits were those who cheered the loudest. Cloverstar felt a rush of pride towards them, and knew that Rowanscar felt the same. As her kits ran foward to touch noses with the newest apprentice, Cloverstar made her way to her den to decide which cats she was to take to the gathering tonight, because it was the full moon, the time when all clans came at a truce to meet at peace at Threepines. Nettleleaf, Owltalon, Maplefoot, Dovesong, Rowanscar, Harespring, Berrypaw, Marigoldpaw and Duskpaw, she decided, and of course, she would bring her deputy and medicine cats.

As the traveling cats neared Threepines, Cloverstar could scent Lizardclan, and guessed that Hawkstar and her cats were already there. Voleclan, however, were not. Cloverstar scrambled up to the Great Rock to sit beside Hawkstar, while Gooseberry took his place beneath with the other deputy, Shroomclaw, and Moonshine and Fawnpaw went to sit with Dragonheart, the Lizardclan medicine cat.

"What's taking Voleclan so long" Hawkstar meowed impatiently "that kittypet is always late, she's too soft for clan life let alone to lead a clan" she huffed.

"Starclan chose her, didn't they. She would've never came to the forest if Starclan hadn't willed it." Cloverstar replied. "And she was Troutstar's deputy, it's against the warrior code for another cat to lead after the current leaders death. Now shush, here comes Voleclan". They were coming indeed. But by the hostile looks on their faces, Cloverstar knew that Willowstar wasn't going to bring good news for the other two clans, and since Squirrelclan alone shared borders with them, she knew all the rage would be pointed towards her. As Willowstar leaped up to sit with the other leaders, her clan kept to themselves or sometimes straying towards Lizardclan, but then quickly rushing back to the other Voleclan warriors. As they passed Squirrelclan, they hissed threats and bristled their fur along their spine. Remember the truce! Cloverstar thought. If a fight broke out, Starclan would be angry, and the gathering would have to break up.

"Cats of all clans, especially Squirrelclan, I have news to share." Willowstar started the gathering with a yowl, and every cat fell silent at once, as though they felt the tension between the two clans. "Since this past moon, our warriors have detected Squirrelclan scent on our side of the border repeatedly. We have not yet found a cat on our side, but mark my words if we are to catch one, they will be shown no mercy".

"Willowstar, no cat has been ordered to be on your side of the border, I will talk to my warriors, but I think you're making a fuss out of nothing." Replied Cloverstar. "Now if that's all you have to report, I'd like to talk. First off, we have a new apprentice, Duskpaw," she announced, and let a corus of chanting his name begin and end before raising her tail for silence. She noticed that Duskpaw sat up straight and held his head high, even considering that the chant came from mostly Squirrelclan and Lizardclan. "We have had good hunting, and we thank Starclan for the new life in the forest" as she ended her report, she sat down and waved her tail for Hawkstar to speak.

"Prey has been good for Lizardclan aswell, and Applefrost now has two healthy she-kits named Wildkit and Crystalkit. Shroomclaw and Dewsplash found a fox living on our territory, and sent it away easily. It went towards the mountains and I don't think it'll bother the clans ever again." Hawkstar finished.

As the gathering ended, the clans separated to share tongues with the other clans. Though Cloverstar noticed that Squirrelclan and Voleclan were trying to keep apart from each other, but two brave warriors, one from each clan sat defiantly together and shared tongues. She noticed that one of them was Dovesong, the gentle warrior, and the other was Silentsong, one of Voleclan's current nursing queen. She must be sharing tips about kits, Cloverstar guessed. Once the gathering was officially over, Cloverstar gathered her clan and bounded home. She would need to speak with all her senior warriors about the newest threat from Voleclan.

* * *

**What do you guys think of my fanfic so far? Please review to tell me what you think. I welcome any constructive criticism. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 5: Preparations

She had talked to her senior warriors, deputy and medicine cat, and decided that they would keep up regular patrols and keep a eye on the Voleclan border. As Rowanscar's hunting patrol entered the camp through the gorse barrier, she noticed the dawn patrol just a few fox-lengths behind.

"Any sign of Voleclan?" She asked.

"They have been remarking their borders and keeping it fresh, and they have posted a permanent guard. We should be doing the same, they are not going to let this go easily. I think a battle is coming." Finished Gooseberry.

"Get right on it then, and I want extra battle training for all warriors and apprentices, and some cat must strengthen the gorse tunnel and the thorn barrier. We must make sure that they cannot attack the camp directly, and I want a guard to watch the camp, Yellowbird will do for now, and Brambleberry can relieve him later." Replied Cloverstar, ticking off duties as they came into her mind. "I must talk to Moonshine".

"Of course" replied Gooseberry. She padded on until she came to a cave covered in ivy, moss and brambles. Inside, Moonshine was organizing her herb stores and teaching Fawnpaw how to distinguish the usable herbs from the non-usable ones.

"Cloverstar," Moonshine welcomed her, "I'll be over in a moment." As she made her way towards her, Cloverstar sensed worry prickling Moonshine's pelt, she must think a battles coming too, she thought.

"Moonshine, I must know, have you had any warnings from Starclan? Have they told you anything about the threat from Voleclan?" Cloverstar asked.

"I haven't, and I'm taking it you haven't either or you wouldn't have asked. No, our ancesters are silent, but commun sense tells me there will be a battle." Moonshine replied.

Cloverstar sighed. Willowstar was making a fuss about nothing. A little scent drifted over the border, that was all. Still, she'd have to talk to her clan. "Thank you Moonshine, I'll see you later." She meowed as she left the medicine cat's den and jumped up to the Hightree to stand on the branch and look over onto her clanmates.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneth the Hightree for a clan meeting." as she called out the familiar call, she saw cats emerging from their dens and from the training hallow, to come to hear her words. "As you know, the threat from Voleclan looms over us and we are preparing to fight. Every cat must be prepared to meet this threat. Moonshine and Gooseberry agree and say that there will be a battle, and I trust their judgement completely." She paused to look at her deputy and medicine cat with pride. No cat could ever have better cats. "Moonshine, are you ready for a battle?" She asked. Privately, she knew what she would say. Moonshine was always ready, but her clanmates needed to hear it from her.

"Yes, me and Fawnpaw have a bunch of herbs, but we could do with a little more moss." She replied, and the look she gave her showed the understanding of why her leader had asked.

"Marigoldpaw can gather some for you before returning to her duties." Cloverstar meowed. "And every cat must be battle ready. All apprentices will be participating in the battle, so you must be ready." She heard squeals of excitement come from the cats below her, and saw the apprentices wiggle excitedly as they heared the news of battle. "If Voleclan want a battle," she finished "they'll get one". As she jumped down from the Hightree, she heard Gooseberry giving out orders.

"Nettleleaf, you can organize a training scheduel for apprentices, and Darkshadow, you do the same for the warriors. Russetstorm, you can start re-enforcing the barriers around the camp. Take Owltalon, Harespring and Honeyriver. Maplefoot, you take out a hunting party, take two or three warriors with you, we need to restock the freshkill pile. Yellowbird, keep watch for intruders at the top of the ravine, Brambleberry can replace you later. And Marigoldpaw, don't forget about the moss, then join your denmates at the training hollow." He finished, and all warriors separated for their duties.

"What about us" Foxkit asked.

"Yeah, we wanna fight too." Badgerkit added.

"We're about as old as Duskpaw, we should be able to fight too!" Wolfkit declared.

"No, we need you to stay in camp too protect the nursery." Meowed Cloverstar. "Remember Winddapple just had her kits, and Softkit, Mintkit, Silverkit, Sweetkit and Lionkit are too small too protect themselves, and Robinkit and Streamkit can't do it without you. You must protect the kits and their mothers. Can you do it?" Cloverstar asked her kits. Privately, she knew the queens and elders wouldn't be harmed in any way by anyone, but she loved the look of determination on her kits as they replied.

"Of course we will, Cloverstar." Badgerkit answered. "We won't let anything happen to them, will we guys?"

"Never! Those Voleclan scum will never touch a hair on their pelts!" Declared Foxkit.

"Yeah, we'll be the best protectors ever!" Added Wolfkit, and they scampered off towards the nursery to tell the queens and Robinkit and Streamkit their mission.

"We won't let them harm you. Cloverstar put us in charge of the nursery." Meowed Foxkit, as Cloverstar padded away. As the oldest in the nursery, her kits would be the next to become apprentices, and Cloverstar couldn't be more proud. I'll make sure to give them the best mentors. She promised herself.


	8. Chapter 6: The Attack

"Voleclan are attacking the camp!" Russetstorm's yowl echoed around the camp. It was three sunrises since the gathering and Willowstar had declared battle. Now they were attacking, and this was a battle that she would win. Willowstar had wanted battle over false pretences, and Cloverstar was not going to let that go unpunished.

"Squirrelclan, attack!" Cloverstar meowed. Voleclan warriors were streaming through the gorse tunnel and attacking a warrior each. She recognized Lynxstep of Voleclan attacking Russetstorm, and Rosethorn and her apprentice, Mistpaw take on Dovewing and Marigoldpaw. All around her, cats were deep in battle. She watched as Gooseberry lunged for Hawkwing, and they both fought viciously. She needed to end this. Berrypaw was limp in the clearing, not moving, and Nettleleaf was beside him, protecting her apprentice as she fought Rockfoot. The kits were sheltered in the elders den while the queens fought to protect it. Cloverstar looked around for Willowstar. She had to end this. I must find Willowstar. Then, she spotted her, Yellowbird and Brambleberry were fighting her side by side. Cloverstar rushed over to finish the fight once and for all. "Willowstar, come fight me!" Willowstar spun around.

"If that's what you want. You always think you're the best, Cloverstar. But you're not! You're so soft and weak, but not me. I'm not afraid of a fight. I'll give you some scars to remember me by, to remember all of Voleclan. Voleclan are always pushed aside, called weak! I'll show you, Voleclan, attack!" Willowstar yowled, and a second wave of fresh fighters ran through the gorse tunnel to the camp, led by Minnowtail, Willowstar's deputy. Cloverstar ran to Duskpaw, who was the closest.

"Duskpaw, we need help, go to Lizardclan and ask Hawkstar. Hurry!" Cloverstar's desperation must've shown in her voice, because Duskpaw raced off without any hesitation. As he ran, Cloverstar lunged for Willowstar, and they wrestled until Willowstar suddenly let go to rake her claws down Cloverstar's spine. Cloverstar whipped around then rolled under Willowstar's exposed belly and clawed it with all four sets of claws. Willowstar yowled in pain and bit Cloverstar's neck until she heard movement in the gorse tunnel. When she let go, Cloverstar took advantage of her the distraction and spun around and pounced on Willowstar again.

Duskpaw was ran towards the camp, with Shroomclaw, Swanheart, Spiritpaw, Thorntooth, Ivypaw, Emberflame and Crowfrost racing behind him. "I brought Lizardclan help" he yowled, and cats looked around at the reenforcements.

"Duskpaw, you arrived just in time, we are going to beat these fox-hearts" Cloverstar meowed, then dug her claws deep into Willowstar's back until she yowled in pain. She retaliated with a deep blow to Cloverstar's ears, and she felt hot sticky blood drip down from the wound. Cloverstar bit down hard on Willowstar's tail and didn't let go till she tasted her blood on her tongue. Looking around, Cloverstar saw that they were winning. Thorntooth had Hawkwing struggling under his paws, and his apprentice Ivypaw sent Mistpaw running towards Voleclan territory, and Yellowbird had Waveheart pinned to the ground.

"Voleclan, retreat!" Willowstar yowled. Cloverstar's own clanmates let them go and watched as they fled.

"Brambleberry, Darkshadow and Shadowpaw," Cloverstar called to the least wounded cats "go after them. Make sure they've left for good."

"All cats who can walk come to my den. I'll treat the worst ones out here." Moonshine called.

Cloverstar watched the wounded head towards the medicine cat's den, where Fawnpaw waited to treat them, as Moonshine helped the worst cats outside. Lilypaw's normally fluffy white pelt was slick and covered in blood, Berrypaw still lay ominously still, and Gooseberry didn't get up, and Owltalon's leg stuck out at an odd angle, and he sat moaning softly until he lost consciousness. In the medicine cats den, Fawnpaw was instructing Nettleleaf to clean her paw where she had torn a claw out, before putting a poultice of marigold on it and cobwebs. Russetstorm's flank had lost a lot of fur, and both his ears where wrapped in cobweb. Yellowbird's eye was closed and swollen, with a celandine and marigold poultice on it. Cloverstar would wait until all her clanmates were treated before seeing to her own wounds, her ear still stung ferociously, and she had a deep scratch down her side, but she had to make sure her clanmates were okay. Back outside, Moonshine was leaning over Berrypaw. As she approached, Cloverstar worried that he as dead, but then she saw a small rise and fall of his chest. He was breathing. "He's unconscious, he'll be okay, once he wakes up, and most of the blood on Lilypaw's pelt isn't hers, thank Starclan, but I've treated a pretty bad gash on her side. Owltalon's leg isn't broken, but it's dislocated, but I know how to put it back into place, and I'm a bit worried about Gooseberry, he's lost a lot of blood. I've put cobweb on it for the bleeding and marigold to stop infection, but it might not be enough. Cloverstar, what if I loose him?" Moonshine finished reporting, and worry struck her gaze.

"You'll do your best, I sure of it. If Starclan calls for him, it'll be his time. But let's not hope for that." Cloverstar answered, hiding her fear. What if I lose him? Cloverstar repeated Moonshine's words as her own. What would she do without her brave and loyal deputy?

"Shroomclaw, you may take your patrol home, and thank Hawkstar for us, we owe you for helping us" Cloverstar meowed to the Lizardclan deputy "do you need herbs for your wounds?"

"No, thank you we'll be fine." Shroomclaw answered curtly and left without another word and headed towards their own camp.

"Fawnpaw, come join me for a moment. I'll show you how to relocate a dislocated leg." Moonshine called to her apprentice. As Fawnpaw ran up to his mentor, Cloverstar joined them to watch. Owltalon had regained consciousness, and sat still as he watched the medicine cats get to work. "Owltalon, I'm afraid this is going to hurt, but you mustn't move, okay?"

"Alright" Owltalon meowed quietly.

"Fawnpaw, put your paws here, and keep the there when I pull to put it into place." Moonshine instructed. When she pulled, Cloverstar heard a click and Owltalon winced in pain. "There, now you'll have to rest it for a while, and do some small exercises later on, but you must stay in my den." Moonshine led him into her den into a nest before returning and coming to Gooseberry's side. Berrypaw moved slightly and his whiskers twitched, but stayed unconscious. Lilypaw had returned to the apprentices den for some rest, and Fawnpaw moved Berrypaw into the medicine cats den. All that left was Goosberry. She was scared to see her deputy. But she had to see how he was doing. As she neared, Moonshine was hushing him and urging him to sleep.

"Rest will do no good for me now, Starclan is calling to me. It is my time to leave, but I must talk. to Cloverstar." Gooseberry meowed.

"I'm here, Gooseberry." Cloverstar meowed.

"I'm sorry I am leaving you, but I have enjoyed my life and have never thought that I would become deputy. I know that it is not my destiny to be leader, I've always known that. May Starclan light your path, Cloverstar. I am happy to have served as your deputy for so long." And with that, Gooseberry fell still, his eyes closed and his breathing stopped.


	9. Chapter 7: The Announcement

It was was a long cold night to sit vigil for Gooseberry, her fallen deputy. The attack was unprovoked, and Willowstar would pay. But not now, there would be time for that later. It was nearly dawn, and she would have to chose a new deputy before moon high. Now, it was the time for Gooseberry's burial. Cloverstar stepped aside to let Speckledflight and Mouse-ear take her deputy's body outside the camp to be buried.

Cloverstar entered her den. She would have to put aside her grief to chose another deputy, one that would help make Squirrelclan even stronger. The new deputy would have to have an apprentice, and couldn't be too young. She would have to trust this cat with her lives. Not that she didn't with all her warriors, Cloverstar thought. Which cat do I trust completely, she wondered. Of course she thought, Rowanscar! I've always trusted him and he'd be a great deputy. Cloverstar was suddenly tired from sitting vigil for Gooseberry, and she drifted off to sleep. As she opened her eyes, Cloverstar caught the scent of the cats she missed most dearly, Bumblewing, Olivewhisker, Gooseberry and Snowfang, her former mentor. Cloverstar gasped, "Am I in Starclan?"she asked. "Am I making the right choice by choosing Rowanscar to be the next deputy?"she added.

Gooseberry stepped forward. "Yes, Cloverstar you are in Starclan. And we cannot choose you're deputy for you, that is a decision that you must make yourself. You must trust your heart, you know who will make the best deputy for your clan and possibly the next leader after you." He meowed, then stepped back to be replaced by Snowfang.

"Cloverstar, You must beleive in yourself and do what your heart tells you. I always had fun mentoring you, and even though I was tough on you, I always cared for you. When you received your nine lives I gave you a life for good judgement to help your clanmates through the toughest times. Use it now and use it well." Snowfang meowed and was replaced by Bumblewing.

"Cloverstar, I am so proud of you. We were and always are watching over you. We trust you to make a good decision. Wit h great power comes great responsibility, and you have shown plenty of that. I never imagined that you would succeed Redstar. I am proud of how far you've come." Bumblewing meowed.

Olivewhisker was the last to step forwards, and even though she saw her a couple moons ago, she had missed her ever since and had longed to talk to her again. "Cloverstar, we have come to share advice, but the final descision is yours and I think you have made up your mind. And don't worry, it's a good choice too. We are all so proud of how far you've come, and we'll watch you until you join us in Starclan." Olivewhisker meowed, and Cloverstar never felt so happy since the battle.

"Thank you for coming to me tonight" Cloverstar meowed, "and I have made my decision, I miss you all and I wish you never had died, but I'm glad that I can still rely on you to give me advice when I need it. Thank you." Cloverstar blinked and found herself in her den. It was almost moon high. She would have to make the announcement soon, or she would be breaking the warrior code. Climbing out if her nest, she jumped onto the Hightree and called for a clan meeting. At once, all the cats in the clan swarmed around the foot of the Hightree to see who the new deputy would be.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirit of Gooseberry may hear and approve of my choice." Cloverstar meowed, "The new deputy of Squirrelclan will be Rowanscar." There were a couple gasps, but others were nodding their heads as they had expected her to chose him. None were more surprised than Rowanscar himself, and the look on his face was priceless.

"Cloverstar, I never expected this honor, thank you, and I promise my clan that I will do my best to serve them until my final breath." Rowanscar meowed. A chorus do chanting started loudly. It was much longer than usual, but her kits still gazed up, with their eyes wide, chanting for their father. Not only was the leader their mother, but now the deputy was their father too. As the chanting died down, Cloverstar raised her tail for silence.

"There is still a ceremony to preform." Cloverstar meowed, and the clan exchanged bewildered glances. "Lilypaw and Berrypaw have both passed their assessments outstandingly, and have earned their warrior names." Cloverstar announced. Both cats were standing below her with wide eyes, as if they couldn't beleive it was finally happening. She had made sure Berrypaw was fit enough by checking with Moonshine before the deputy ceremony. He had awoken the night before, and was as good as new. "Lilypaw, Berrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" She asked the eager apprentices.

"I do," Lilypaw promised with her head high and eyes shining.

Berrypaw looked solomly into Cloverstar's eyes "I do" He echoed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names: Lilypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lilystream. Starclan honours your kindness and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Squirrelclan." Cloverstar rested her muzzle on the newly named Lilystream's head and received a lick on the shoulder before turning away to look at Berrypaw, who was looking at his sister who was now a warrior. "Berrypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Berryfrost. Starclan honours your bravery and your enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Squirrelclan." She rested her muzzle on Berryfrost's head and he too gave her a lick before joining Lilystream.

"Lilystream, Berryfrost! Lilystream, Berryfrost!" the clan cheered, the new warriors would be a great asset to the clan.


	10. Chapter 8: A Warrior's Vigil

Cloverstar awoke at dawn and decided to check on the new warriors she had made the night before. It was because of the warrior code that each new warrior would stand a silent vigil the night of their warrior ceremony, to protect and guard the camp while their clanmates slept. She remembered her own warrior ceremony. Littermates shared their vigil most of the time unless the other had an illness or was not ready to be a warrior, but Cloverstar and Maplefoot had theirs at the same time, and during their vigil, Cloverstar, who at the time was Cloversplash, had started to fall asleep, but Maplefoot had nudged her awake just in time, for Snowfang was padding towards them to go out for some night hunting with Seedfall, Maplefoot's former mentor. Cloverstar laughed at the memory. Snowfang was so suspicious of the guilty look on her face, but she hadn't said anything, thank Starclan. Cloverstar saw Lilystream and Berryfrost sitting at the entrance to the camp and were doing well in keeping awake and silent. Since it was dawn, their vigil was over and it was time for them to get some sleep. Cloverstar padded over to the new warriors.

"You two did splendid. It's time for some rest. Why don't you two go to the warriors den for some sleep before going out on patrol? Cloverstar meowed.

"We'd love to!" Exclaimed Lilystream, before her brother could slap his tail over her mouth for speaking.

"It's okay," Cloverstar meowed. "You can speak now. Now, go to your nests." Cloverstar watched as the new warriors scrambled off towards their nests. Berryfrost, forgetting that he was a warrior now, had ran to the apprentices den, where he re-emerged shortly after, embarrassed by his mistake. Lilystream hadn't missed it either, and Cloverstar watched her stifle a mrrow of laughter. This is how life should be, Cloverstar thought, regular patrols and training sessions, new life in the nursery, and brave and loyal warriors willing to serve their clan until their last breath. Battles were a part of clan life, and no cat could change that. Fighting was natural in the clans, and sometimes the only thing that can solve a problem, but Cloverstar enjoyed the calm, peacefulness of after a battle. With that in mind, she padded off to see how her mate was doing on his first day as deputy.

* * *

**Sorry for the super short chapter, I have writers block, hope it'll clear up soon! Please review! (And if you have suggestions for the next chapter, I'd gladly hear it!) constructive criticism welcome!**


End file.
